fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Red Power-Berry
Red Power-Berry Red Power-Berry Red Power-Berries are flowering plants of the genus Vaccinium, a genus that also includes cranberries and bilberries, with red berries and is a perennial. They are native to Central and South America where they were first discovered growing on the Amazonian Basin near Brazil. Local indigenous tribes have cultivated this fruit for hundreds of years. They were first document by Dr. Robert F. Seagram in 1947 and later given the name Power-Berry by his colleague Dr. Francis T. Hernandez. The fruit is a large red berry similar in shape to a raspberry. They have a sweet and tangy taste, often described as having the taste of a strawberry and cranberry combined. Red Power-Berry bushes are large in size and grow in humid tropical environments; typically they bear fruit in the middle of the growing season which is in the months of September to February. Red Power-Berries gained their name by the effects that they have on an individual or animal once they have been consumed and digested. They have an extremely large amount of anti-oxidants and a specific chemical named tetrabidoldominance (TBD) that once consumed increases muscle stamina and strength for a deranged period of time. The TBD in the fruit reacts with the blood, of the individual or animal, in a specific manner that allows more oxygen to get into the blood allowing for more blood flow to circulate throughout the body. This leads to an increase and expansion of the muscles which allows for an increase in muscle stamina. Recent studies and tests of the berry have shown that once consumed, the berries would take 1 hour for the effects to begin to occur. Initial effects begin with a dramatic increase in heart rate followed by a clear opening and expansion of the lungs and airway (feeling of your airway being un-decongested and extremely clear), and a tingle warming sensation that begins with your hands and eventually expands to all over the body. Once initial effects begin to occur they will last for a period of roughly 30 minutes, depending on size and body weight of the individual or animal and quantity of the berry consumed, and grow in intensity until effects reach their full peak and then die down. The general serving or amount to gain a full and normal effect is 5 to 6 berries depending on body weight. At its highest peak, or full effect, it allows the individual or animal to have a 200% increase in agility and speed and an increase of strength that allows the individual or animal to lift three times its body weight. The most common methods of consumption are: eating it whole, eating it with other food, crushed down into a juice or beverage, or dried and then crushed down to make into a tea. Exceeding the general quantity for a full effect would not increase the general effects, but instead increase the time period for how long the effects would last and be felt. There have been no reported harmful side effects, over doses, or problems with these berries. Red Power-Berries have been cultivated and used by local indigenous tribes in Central and South America for hundreds of years, but it was not until Dr. Robert F. Seagram discovered and documented them in 1947 while studying the Tukano tribe in the Amazon. He reported that the Tukano would often eat a red berry or drink a beverage or tea made from the same berry before they would go hunting or perform any activity that required a lot of physical movement. He also noted that they regarded this berry to be sacred and that its name payepalle meant gods fruit. Recent and further archeological findings suggest that many other indigenous tribes along the same region have used and cultivated the berry as well. One recent archeological find in 1972 near the Inca ruins in Machu Picchu, Peru, shows a depiction or stone carving of a few men eating what appear to be berries and then lifting big pieces of stone to build what appears to be a house or temple. Many scholars today argue that this berry could have been one of the key factors in the construction and building of many temples and large structures that were built by past civilizations. Carlos Flores, Jr. Category:Plants